Cómo fuí a enamorarme de tí songfic ShuraAioria
by L Diamond
Summary: Dos almas enamoradas y unidas...un padre cruel que los separa debido a las posiciones sociales y enocómicas...¿Podrán algún día encontrar la felicidad?


**Como fui a enamorarme de ti **

_(One-Shot/Song fics)_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? Porqué de ti y no de otro… ¿Porqué? No entiendo que me hiciste, no comprendo porqué posé mis ojos en ti, en esas bellas orbes, en esos hermosos cabellos, en ese cuerpo estructural…Si tan solo fuera yo de la clase alta, ahí no tendría problemas ser tu novio o tu amigo, pero no lo soy, y eso me parte el alma…

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti  
si yo sabía que no era bueno.  
Cuando en tus ojos me vi  
supe que ya no era yo  
de mi alma dueño.**

El destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, por eso nos puso en caminos diferentes sin posibilidades de ser felices. A pesar de que nuestras clases sociales son distintas, hay otras cosas que se oponen a nuestro amor, como tu padre. El jamás aceptará que tú y yo estemos juntos, ya que sería una vergüenza para su familia que su único primogénito tuviera un romance con un sirviente, con alguien inferior.

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti  
si envejecido estoy de penas  
como fue que te encontré  
justo cuando me libré  
de mi cadena**

Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, en la fiesta que organizó tu padre. Era mi primer día de servicio en la mansión Doyran, y ofrecía copas con distintos licores a los invitados, hasta que llegué donde ti. La verdad no fue difícil reconocerte como el hijo de Mister Doyran, ya que su parecido era inconfundible, en especial por ese cabello negro…

**++++++Flash Back++++++  
**

- "Señor, ¿desea algo de beber?" – preguntó un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 18 años al hijo del anfitrión de la fiesta.

- "Si, un whisky si no es mucha la molestia" – le contestó sin voltearse siquiera, y continuó con su charla.

- "Claro que no es molestia, tome, aquí tiene" – le dijo mientras le entregaba la copa, obligando al joven a voltearse. El más alto recibió la copa con el fuerte licor --"Claro que no es molestia, tome, aquí tiene" – le dijo mientras le entregaba la copa, obligando al joven a voltearse. El más alto recibió la copa con el fuerte licor y murmuró un "Gracias" casi inaudible. Había quedado embelezado observando cada rasgo del sirviente frente a él. Su cabello corto y algo rizado color café, esos ojos hipnotizantes que hacían juego con su tez algo morena….era totalmente bello…

-"Disculpa pero…no te había visto por aquí, por lo visto mi padre te contrató hace poco" – Un asentimiento por parte del pelicorto se dejó ver, por lo que el mayor continuó – "Ven, acompáñame un momento"

-"Claro señor" – dijo el lindo sirviente algo nervioso por la proposición hecha.

-"Señores, discúlpenme por unos momentos" – se dirigió el joven Doyran hacia los hombres con quienes conversaba hace unos momentos, y dejó la copa que había pedido recientemente al pelicorto junto con la bandeja que traía éste sobre una mesita – "Vamos, acompáñame"

-"Si" – y siguió al mayor hacia uno de los balcones, solo que éste estaba desierto – "Disculpe pero, ¿para qué me trajo hasta aquí? Lo siento señor pero tengo que trabajar, si no lo hago su padre, Mister Doyran, podría despedirme"

-"No te preocupes, el no te despedirá si yo te excuso por tu falta" – le afirmó – "Por cierto pequeño, me llamo Shura, ¿y tu?" – El de ojos café, apoyado en el borde del balcón, miraba tan embelezado las estrellas claras junto con la luna, que no escuchó lo que le dijo Shura – "Pequeño, ¿me escuchas?"

-"¿Eh? Perdón señor yo…yo soy tan despistado que…" – trataba de excusarse por no haber oído, lo que provocaba que se pusiera mas nervioso y sonrojado a cada momento. Shura al verlo así, no pudo más y se rió un poco dejando ver una amplia pero bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Quería saber cuál era tu nombre…" – repitió

-"Ah!! Mi nombre…mi nombre es Aioria señor…" – le contestó mientras pensaba "¿Porqué me pongo tan nervioso al estar cerca de este joven. No puedo negar que es bellísimo, y que creo siento que siento atracción por él, ¿acaso será amor a primera vista?" Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su acompañante

-"Primero, no me llames señor, eso se lo dejas para mi padre, solo Shura. Y segundo, tienes un nombre muy bello, al igual que el que lo posee" – le dijo acercándose a él y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de éste – "Tu belleza te hace merecedor de tal nombre. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan bello en esta tierra, pareces un dios…"

-"Pero que…que cosas está diciendo…yo…yo no soy…" – pero fue interrumpido por dos largos dedos del mayor

-"Shhh! No digas nada Aioria, solo…solo déjate llevar…" - y dicho esto, posó sus rojos labios en los del pelicorto, uniéndose así en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor a primera vista…

**++++++Fin Flash Back++++++ **

Como podría olvidar aquel día, aquel maravilloso día en que nos conocimos y sellamos nuestro amor con un beso. Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti, si solo era atracción, o amor, pero luego me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti eran fuertes, en pocas palabras, lo que sentía por ti era ese sentimiento al cual los mortales llaman amor. A mis cortos 16 años, nunca nadie me había hecho experimentar ni sentir ese sentimiento tan maravilloso, pero tú lo lograste, indagando profundamente en mi corazón y explorando cada uno de sus rincones. Aún me pregunto día a día sin cansarme el porqué de nuestras vidas. Podíamos no haber hecho caso a esta pasión que sentíamos, podíamos simplemente no haber cruzado palabra alguna esa noche, podíamos haber parecido indiferentes el uno del otro, pero no. Hicimos caso a esa pasión, cruzamos más que palabras esa noche y nos era imposible parecernos indiferentes. Era lógico que nuestros destinos y nuestras vidas estaban escritas en algún tablero esperando a que se cumplieran todas sus afirmaciones.

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti  
si bien sabía que no era bueno,  
como fui a caer en este amor  
que mata, que encierra entre la angustia  
que marca, que quema, que mi sangre envenena  
que arranca, mi vida, cual pétalo a la flor**

Lo único malo es que la escritura de ese tablero tenía un defecto, y era que no podíamos ser felices. Tal vez cumplimos todo al pié de la letra, pero no era suficiente para que nuestra unión fuera perfecta. Y por eso me pregunto mil veces, ¿Porqué me enamoré de ti si sabía que jamás podríamos estar juntos? Era muy obvio que todas nuestras diferencias sociales más tu padre se convertirían en las dos causas más poderosas para separarnos.

Siempre quise saber que significaba el amor contigo, que se sentía ser de alguien. Desde que te conocí, ese fue mi deseo más anhelado, solo que no se pudo cumplir. Todas las noches me imagino entre tus brazos, ambos desnudos y llenos de pasión. Lástima que solo es un sueño, y no la realidad.

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti  
si están mis brazos tan vacíos  
como fue a ser tan mía esta pasión, que mata  
que encierra la esperanza  
que parte, que muerde, en el fondo de mi alma  
que grita, y encuentra, solo vacío, y dolor**

Todavía está en mi mente esa cita que tuvimos, nuestra primera cita a escondidas…como olvidarla…

**++++++Flash Back++++++ **

En las entradas de un parque de diversiones, se divisaba en la fila a dos jóvenes muy guapos, uno de cabello negro y el otro, el más joven, pelicafé.

-"Aioria!! Vamos, ¿aún estás nervioso? No te preocupes, mi padre no se dará cuenta de nada" – le decía el mayor a su acompañante, que aún no podía superar su nerviosismo.

-"Pero…pero Shura, ¿y si se da cuenta?, yo no quiero meterte en problemas por mi culpa…no deseo que te pelees con tu padre…"

-"No te preocupes, eso no sucederá" – le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus blancas manos y la besaba – "Confía en mi, no tienes nada de que temer…" – estas palabras provocaron en el menor un sonrojo inigualable que no pudo disimular. Shura trató de no reírse, pero justo cuando iba a soltar una carcajada, llegaron hasta el puesto de las entradas – "Déme dos por favor" – le pidió al encargado ahogando así su risa

-"Tome, aquí tiene" – le dijo el vendedor dándole las entradas, y mientras Shura le pagaba le dijo –"Con estas entradas tienen derecho a todos los juegos y a todos los puestos de comida del parque. Que disfruten su estadía"

-"Bien, gracias" – y dicho esto, se dirigió junto con Aioria a un puesto de comida dentro del parque – "No se tu pequeño, pero la espera en la fila me dio hambre, ¿Qué te parece si comemos y luego nos divertimos?"

-"Bueno, comamos algo" – y se dirigieron a una de las mesas vacías del local. Mientras leían el menú, el mesero llegó

-"Señores, ¿Qué desean servirse?" – les dijo mientras preparaba su libreta para anotar

-"Yo deseo una copa de helado doble, de chocolate y vainilla" – le dijo Shura – "¿Y tu mi amor?" – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Aioria

-"Yo quiero…una copa de helado también, pero simple, de sabor fresa"

-"En seguida les traigo su pedido" – y dicho esto, el mesero se marchó. Luego de unos momentos, en los que Shura y Aioria conversaban, el mesero llegó con sus pedidos

-"Tomen, espero que lo disfruten caballeros" – y se marchó nuevamente a atender a otros clientes, dejando a los enamorados solos. Al terminar de comer, ambos se retiraron y se dirigieron a los juegos. Se habían subido a todos, pero solo faltaba la "rueda del amor". Al subirse, los jóvenes guardaron silencio por un rato, pero luego Shura comenzó a observar a su lindo acompañante, que en esos momentos estaba embelezado con tal vista. Al sentirse observado por el mayor, Aioria trató de no ponerse nervioso. Esa mirada lo acorralaba, lo hacía sentirse intimidado, por lo que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo muy suave.

-"Shura…ehhhh…¿tengo algo en el rostro?"

-"No, nada" – le contestó sonriendo sin dejar de observarlo

-"Y entonces…este, porque…¿porque me observas tanto?" – al decir esto, no pudo evitar que su vergüenza se notara.

-"Te diré porque" – le dijo Shura sentándose a su lado y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – "Porque eres la persona más bella que he conocido, porque tu belleza no tiene comparación, y porque te amo mas que a mi vida" – y dicho esto, lo besó tiernamente, beso al cual Aioria correspondió. Permanecieron así por bastante tiempo, hasta que ese bello momento fue interrumpido por el juego que ya había concluido, por lo que ambos bajaron de él. No se dieron cuenta de que ya habían aparecido en el cielo las bellas estrellas junto con la luna llena, y por esto Aioria no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero esta vez, de miedo.

-"Shura, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ya van a ser las 20:00 hrs., es muy tarde" – le dijo a su acompañante

-"Si, tienes, razón, será mejor que nos marchemos. Pero dime una cosa, ¿Cómo lo pasaste?"

-"Como crees tu…estupendo!!!! Muchas gracias por esta tarde inolvidable Shura, te amo" – le dijo mientras abrazaba al mayor, cosa que Shura correspondió

-"Yo también te amo mi pequeño" – y se fundieron en un beso que demostraba todo lo que se amaban, para luego marcharse a la mansión del mayor…

**++++++Fin Flash Back++++++ **

Ese fue uno de los días más maravillosos para mi, nuestra primera cita. Para nuestra suerte, tu padre no descubrió ni sospechó nada de lo ocurrido esa tarde, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que después de unas semanas comenzó primero a sospechar, y luego a creer que había algo entre nosotros, por lo que contrató a un detective privado para que nos siguiera, y así confirmar sus sospechas…

El detective cumplió con su trabajo, ya que al saber tu padre que nosotros estábamos juntos, se puso furioso hasta tal punto que se atrevió a golpearte, cosa que jamás había hecho. Lo sé porque escuché su conversación, y de todo lo que dijo mister Doyran, hay una frase que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza: _"ERES UN ESTUPIDO SHURA!!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRIO INMISCUIRTE CON ESE SIRVIENTE, CON ESA PUTA!!! PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ES AIORIA, UNA PUTA BARATA QUE QUIERE NUESTRO DINERO!!! Debería darte vergüenza, ahora serás la BURLA de la familia, de mi familia, solo por mezclarte con ese sucio sirviente!"_

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti  
si bien sabía que no era bueno,  
como fui a caer en este amor  
que mata, que encierra entre la angustia  
que marca, que quema, que mi sangre envenena  
que arranca, mi vida, cual pétalo a la flor**

Como olvidar esa conversación…Para el era y seré siempre una puta que se mezcló con su hijo por su dinero…Por el dinero, que equivocado estaba...Yo siempre te amé y te amo por lo que eres, y no por lo que tienes, pero parece que eso tu padre no lo ve ni lo verá.

Lo que más me dolió no fue esa frase en todo caso, sino la decisión que tomó tu padre de marcharse contigo a un país que no mencionó a nadie, para siempre. Eso me partió el alma, fue como un puñal que atravesó mi corazón. Y por eso ahora no estás. La última vez que te vi fue en la cita que tuvimos, nuestra primera y última cita. No sabes cuanto te extraño, cuanto extraño que me beses, que me abraces…

**Como fui a enamorarme de ti****  
****si están mis brazos tan vacíos****  
****como fue a ser tan mía esta pasión, que mata****  
****que encierra la esperanza****  
****que parte, que muerde, en el fondo de mi alma****  
****que grita, y encuentra, solo vacío, y dolor**

Y por eso nunca dejaré de preguntarme, ¿Cómo fui a enamorarme de ti, si yo sabía perfectamente que no era bueno? Tal vez, en la otra vida, nos volvamos a encontrar, y ahí nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestro amor, podremos ser felices por siempre. Siempre te amaré, eso no lo dudes. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi amor, no me olvides...

Fin


End file.
